


The Smallest Blade

by TheKirkwallChampion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), M/M, Shiro jacks off, but vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKirkwallChampion/pseuds/TheKirkwallChampion
Summary: The Blades of Marmora want a way to know team Voltron will remain loyal in their alliance to fight Zarkon's empire. They decide the best way to do this is to ask for an arranged marriage.The Blade they've chosen to offer? Keith, the Galra man Shiro has fallen in love with.This is for tea_n_books on twitter!!





	The Smallest Blade

Shiro was nervous when Kolivan sent another Blade to call all of team Voltron into the main room of their base. It’s not like Shiro disliked Kolivan, it wasn't that at all. Kolivan was a member of the Blades of Marmora, a group he couldn’t help but trust after all they’d done for Shiro. Shiro owed them after they saved him twice from captivity. The first was a Blade who saved him from Zarkon’s hold, the next a Blade named Keith who stopped the Garrison from inevitable isolation and testing. He felt that no alien team would truly want to work so hard to save him two times only to betray him in the end. There was something about the Blades, about Keith and Kolivan, that he wanted to trust. 

The other Paladins were nothing but wary and hateful of the Galra Blades. Allura and Lance especially held a strong bitterness. Allura’s problems were understandable enough, the Galra committing mass genocide on her people, while Lance had created a one-sided rivalry with the smallest Blade member after one snide remark and being the saviour of Lance’s “greatest hero.” It didn’t help that he had quite the crush on Allura and her dislike and sadness at the loss of her planet only fueled his feelings further.

The five entered the nearly empty room, Shiro at the head of the group. They usually let him do so, him being the most comfortable around the Blade’s. Once right in front of Kolivan, Allura pushed ahead of Shiro, her back ramrod straight and her eyes full of fire. 

Shiro held back a wince. As much as he admired the princess, she tended to greet the Galra Blade’s with hostility. She could be serious and demanding with the Paladins, but she never acted so fierce around anybody but enemies and the Blades. Not even Keith was safe from her hostility, something of which Shiro still wasn’t happy about. 

Allura, as fearless as always, nodded politely at Kolivan. “Kolivan, you called for us? Is there something you need?” 

“We want an unbreakable bond between the Voltron Coalition and the Blade of Marmora,” Kolivan said seriously, not taking any time to get straight to the point. 

Shiro frowned. He didn’t know what that meant, but from Kolivan’s demeanor he could tell it wasn’t going to be something good. He looked more tense than usual standing in front of them. He didn’t look nervous, he was never nervous, but something was on his mind, and it was something he was aware that the Paladins wouldn’t like. 

Allura pursed her lips at how forward the Blade member was, wasting no time with pleasantries. She could tell something was wrong just as easily as Shiro could. “What are you suggesting, exactly?” 

“Marriage,” he stated bluntly. “The Blades of Marmora have decided marriage is the best way to connect us and your team. It’s the perfect alliance between our two organizations. In our culture, marriage is an unbreakable bond. It’s a promise against betrayal.” 

Allura nodded solemnly. “Yes, such a thing was done in Altean history.” 

Shiro tensed. The Blades wanted an arranged marriage between a Paladin and a Blade, and that meant nothing good for the Paladins.

“Yeah,” Lance began tersely, his arms crossed over his chest. “Cuba? Not much of a thing for us. I’m not marrying anybody.” 

Pidge shook her head. “I’m Italian and Hunk’s from Samoa—no to both.”

Hunk nodded in vigorous agreement. 

Shiro remained silent, not because he was comfortable with any sort of arranged marriage, but he’d already put it upon himself that he wouldn’t let any other member of this team go through with this. Shiro wanted love just as much as the others, but at this point he expected that’s not what he was getting. He was going to do what he had to do, not what he wanted. It was best for the team for him to be the one to offer himself for the arrangement.

“Who is to be the future spouse of one member of our team?” Allura asked seriously, not defying Kolivan like the others had. “If one of us is to get married, you must tell us their name.”

The other Paladins looked to Allura in shock, not expecting her to agree, much less so easily. Shiro had figured that Allura would eventually agree for the sake of Voltron, but had at least assumed there'd be a fight first. 

“Keith,” Kolivan revealed. 

Shiro froze. No, that couldn't be right. Keith was his best friend, not to mention the youngest Blade. Shiro didn’t want him getting married off to somebody he didn’t love, even if that someone was Shiro. 

Keith had been the one who saved him from the Garrison. Shiro had been tied down, feeling that he’d for sure be some test subject for however many years after this. Everything eventually went black. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was the smallest Galra he’d ever seen. He’d nearly panicked at the sight of purple skin, but Keith had immediately said that he was a friend, that he was going to help Shiro. Keith asked Shiro to trust him, and somehow Shiro found that he could. It was odd for him to put his trust in a Galra, as it was the species that tortured him mentally and physically, but he did. Maybe it had been because he’d found so many other Galra monstrous, their cruel yellow eyes conveying nothing but bloodlust, but Keith was different. He had long black hair tied into a braid, some strands falling out of it to frame his pretty face. He had beautiful purple eyes and long black lashes with overall softer features Shiro had never seen on any other Galra. He was beautiful, and Shiro was entranced.

Shiro can’t remember much outside of his meeting with Keith, but he remembered Keith explaining to him, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance the war against the Galra and the need for Voltron’s return. He’d brought them to a cave where they’d found a blue lion. The cadet named Lance had brought it to life and they left far beyond Shiro had ever traveled.

They met Allura and Coran in the castleship where the Blue lion led them, two aliens who’d existed long ago.

It was first a big shock to the two Alteans to see purple skin amongst Voltron’s new heroes, but upon the insistence from their new black paladin they’d temporarily remained peaceful. Shiro could tell that the Princess was resentful, but with bigger matters to attend to, she simply ignored Keith while addressing the other paladins to their task at hand. 

While still in the castle, Keith insisted that with the Blue lion he needed to return to the Blade’s. Again, the princess was resentful, but complied. Despite not experiencing the Galra like Shiro had, the other Paladins sensed Allura’s distaste and acted tense around the species as well. However, they needed the red lion desperately. It was the only time Shiro saw Allura smile when she said that she had to be the one to pilot the red lion. 

Keith had insisted he spar with Shiro almost immediately after they came to the Blade’s base, saying he'd heard of Shiro prowess in the arena and he was the sort of fighter that Keith could learn from. It was very sudden to have the strong but smallest Galra boy ask him for help with his skills, but Shiro took it in stride. He owed the Blades and especially Keith. He felt it was the least he could do. 

He hadn’t realised it then, but it was honestly one of the best things that could have happened to him after the physical and mental torture he went through when he was trapped in Zarkon’s hands. Keith had initially been wary of the Paladins as all the other Blades were. He had some walls up, but so did Shiro. It wasn’t too long before they both began talking about things outside of fighting, and in no time the two grew closer, something both the Blades and the Paladins didn’t appreciate too well. It was especially a shock when Keith showed up to one of the Paladins training sessions, claiming he wanted to see how good of a leader Shiro was. Lance had thrown the biggest fit, but Shiro was all too happy to have Keith watch in on training. Keith continued to watch those sessions before tentatively joining when Shiro asked. 

Shiro began to fall head over heels shortly after. 

“He volunteered as the one to create this alliance,” Kolivan informed. “This is also doing your team a service as he has been training with you to retrieve the red lion on your next mission. You are familiar with him. Who will you be choosing?” 

There was a pause. Shiro wasn’t willing to speak in case it would cause an argument, but knew that when they were alone he’d make his decision known. 

“Give us time to decide,” Allura said eventually. “This is a serious matter, so please let our team conveign to figure out who shall be the man or woman to agree to your terms.” 

Kolivan only nodded, seemingly understanding Allura’s request. “We will give you time.” 

Allura nodded. “That would be appreciated.” 

Shiro frowned. It was clear from her tone of voice that she was heavily displeased with this new situation the Paladins found themselves in, and she was going to be very transparent in how she truly felt about this arrangement. 

Kolivan nodded back, ignoring her tone of voice. “Do not let us wait too long. We’ll want to have the arrangement done as soon as possible.”

“It will be done,” Allura replied coldly, turning on her heel and walking away with her head held high. 

As they left, the atmosphere had grown even darker than it had been before. They all knew that somebody was going to take part in the arrangement whether they wanted to or not. They needed this alliance if they wanted to get the red lion and consequently Voltron, and that meant this was happening. The Blades were their best option, this was a necessity. 

Shiro wanted to do what was best for the coalition and their teammates, and that could easily mean jumping into an arranged marriage. However, it was Keith they were talking about. Keith was a good man and was undoubtedly going to give his all into this mission, no matter what he truly wanted to do with his life, no matter if he wanted the spouse or not. 

Keith was somebody who understood the importance of missions. He once admitted to Shiro that he was mainly raised by Kolivan when his mom was away on many missions, and Kolivan was a man that Shiro had quickly realized held leading the Blades of Marmora very seriously. He was set on missions, and Keith was almost equally so. Shiro could see those slivers of Keith’s mom in him whenever he’d get a smile or a laugh from Keith, but overall he knew that Keith’s feelings had nothing to do with what he was going to go through. Keith didn’t love whoever he was going to marry, Shiro or anybody else. 

Once back in the castle, they wasted no time to conveign in the main room. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk spread themselves out across the couches while Shiro and Allura stood. Shiro looked over to Allura, noticing that she was just as tense as he was, not knowing what the future could hold for them. Hunk and Pidge were silent, but Shiro could tell that soon enough they’d be defying Allura’s agreement immediately. Lance was pouting from next to Hunk, clearly the most upset that it was Keith who was going to marry somebody out of necessity, possibly even Allura. If Shiro were being honest with himself, it was going to be him or Allura. Shiro was the leader of Voltron and Allura was Princess of Altea, the two would feel obligated to take that responsibility from the other team members. 

Once realizing that they were back on the castleship, a chipper Coran came to ask what happened. He immediately felt the dreary atmosphere and sombered considerably from his usual eccentric nature. Shiro always noticed that when Allura was upset, Coran would understand her in a way none of the others could. Allura explained everything to him in a detached tone, and this only changed his mood further as she explained every detail. The room was then quiet once she was done, nobody wanting to say anything lest they be the one to cause the chaos that would no doubt ensue.

“I’ll do it,” Shiro said first. “I’ll marry Keith.” 

As indifferent as he was trying to appear, those words sparked something inside of him. 

Allura sat up straighter in her seat. “It should be my duty as the Princess of Altea to take part in solidifying this alliance.” 

“Allura,” Pidge said exasperatedly. “Seriously? If Shiro’s offering you should go for it. You clearly don’t want to do it, and I’m sure the Blades really won’t appreciate the arranged marriage failing because you refuse to even talk to him, much less kiss him. What if they want you to have a child or do some gross Galra tradition? Shiro’s asking, so let him go for it. It only makes sense.” 

Hunk raised his hand. “I nominate Shiro to marry Keith. No way am I doing any weird Galra mating rituals.” 

Lance was frowning, clearly upset. Shiro supposed it was about Allura’s insistence that she’d take part in the marriage. Not only did Lance like Allura, he’d be “losing” her to Keith. “I say nobody marry him. Both Shiro and Allura deserve way better.” 

Allura regarded the three coldly. “I’m the one who understands what’s at stake. I will not force Shiro to be put in an arranged marriage with somebody he doesn’t love. If I’ve realized anything, it’s that Earthen people hold romantic love in high regard.” Allura looked away from them all. “Alliances are forever and forever is a long time. It’s only right that I marry Keith.”

She didn’t want to marry Keith, and Shiro could see that just from the hesitation of the words she was speaking. 

Coran looked at her sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “While I am nothing but proud that you are willing to take on this responsibility, Princess Allura, if Shiro is more willing it’s only right to allow you a future chance to fall in love. I want you to be able to find the person you love, not force yourself to do something that will only break your heart.”

“I am more willing,” Shiro finally said. He said it firmly, in a tone that he felt would leave no room for argument. “Keith and I, we’re good friends. If there’s anybody out of us who could work well with him, it would be me. It’s only right that I’m the one who marries him, not Allura.” 

“Shiro shouldn’t marry Keith,” Lance stated. “Shiro is way out of Keith’s league.” 

Pidge scowled at him. “And you think I want to have purple babies with emo Galra boy? Try again.”

Shiro frowned. He hated when his teammates talked like this, as if Keith wasn’t one of them. “Keith is a good person, no different from any of us in this room.” 

“Uh, yeah he is,” Lance said. “I’m not a hotheaded Galra, thank you very much. Honestly? None of us should marry him. Tell Keith to go screw himself and Kolivan to find some other way to show our stupid ‘loyalty.’”

“Lance, enough,” Shiro said sternly, not being able to take the Keith slander anymore. “If I’m the only one who wants to marry Keith, then I should marry him. I’ll be able to work with him best and as the leader of Voltron I feel it’s what’s good for the team.”

Coran nodded before directing his attention to an upset Allura. “Please, princess. Shiro is saying he’s willing to do this for you. Don’t do something that you’ll regret forever, that’s not what your father would have wanted for you.”

Allura let the words sink in, and Shiro knew that Coran’s words would be what it takes for Allura to finally allow Shiro to be the one to marry Keith. 

“Very well,” Allura said. “We will tell Kolivan of our decision. I will be the one to tell him. Everyone else can remain here.” 

Shiro debated whether or not he should interfere as he watched her leave. He trusted Allura, and he especially trusted her ability to be diplomatic when the situation called for it, but her emotions were high right now. One word from an unsuspecting Keith and he’d be the victim of her anger. Shiro knew better than to think Allura would ever lash out, but her glares could get harsh and that was the last thing Shiro wanted for Keith. 

Shiro suddenly wanted to leave too, especially once Lance began ranting about Keith. 

He was furiously talking to Hunk and Pidge, the two nodding along with every point he made.

“I mean, can you imagine? Marrying him? Ugh, gross,” he said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s always glaring at me. Who would want to kiss somebody who can’t smile?!”

“Tell me about it,” Pidge grumbled. “The purple and yellow eyes? Creepy.”

“Guys, that’s enough,” Shiro said sternly before they could say anything else. 

Lance stayed silent for only a moment before blowing up again at the situation, Pidge and Hunk only agreeing with him.

Shiro could only imagine their reactions if they knew Shiro’s true feelings. He couldn’t decide who would be more shocked and upset, Lance or Allura. He knew none of the paladins were truly comfortable with the Galra, but Lance and Allura’s dislike ran too deep. 

Shiro then realised he had forgotten about training as Hunk began to drag Lance out of the room, insisting they needed to get ready for it. Shiro debated cancelling it, not wanting the inevitable conflict that was sure to happen, but then thought maybe a sense of normalcy could be good for the team. His own nerves were through the roof, so maybe this could even be good for him. 

The others were having none of it. 

Shiro wasn’t really surprised when Keith walked in the room in his training suit (Shiro’s personal favourite look on him as it accentuated Shiro’s favourite assets) with a towel slung over his shoulder and the same bored look he always had before the fighting began. Looking at him, Shiro wouldn’t believe anything was different. He realized that Keith, raised among the Blades, had prepared himself for many sorts of missions. Shiro assumed that marriage wasn’t on the top ten things he had to prepare for, but Keith had stated before he’d give his life for the mission, for the things to help the galaxies against the horrid rule of Zarkon. 

“Here comes the bride,” Lance muttered under his breath. 

Shiro winced. Keith and Lance fought sometimes during training, but he felt this time would be a near disaster.

He tried to separate them during workouts, but it's not like the others were much better. 

Pidge and Hunk went on as (mostly) normal, giving Keith a few wary looks occasionally, but that's it. They weren’t happy with the situation at all, but at least they didn’t show through any violent means.

Allura and Lance were unforgiving. 

Allura just glared at Keith every time he passed her, but she remained silent. Everyone could tell she had a big problem with Keith being there, her mood dropping considerably whenever he spoke to Shiro, but she didn’t outright state anything. Lance, however, made his distaste abundantly clear. 

They were fighting in teams, and Shiro realised too late that he had paired Hunk, Lance, and Keith on the same team. Lance, supposedly there to be on Keith’s team, “accidentally” turned, his bayard thwacking Keith in the back of the head. 

“Why did you do that?” Keith asked angrily, his hand shooting towards the back of his head where Lance had hit him. “Were you paying attention? You could have shot me!” 

“I'm sorry I almost burned off your ugly man-braid,” Lance began bitterly. “But at least I don't ruin people's lives by taking their chances at true love.”

“‘True love?’” Keith repeated frustratedly. “What are you talking about?” 

Lance snorted. “So you don’t even care what Shiro is giving up? He’s giving up finding somebody who he loves. Whoever it is, it’s not you.” 

“I’m doing this for the mission,” Keith said seriously. “Galra believe in mates, but I can’t put that over what’s right for the universe.” 

Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah? What about what’s right for our team? For Shiro? Where we’re from, we don’t want people who force themselves on us.” 

“Lance, we’re here to train,” Shiro warned. “We can talk about this later.”

Shiro had no intention of letting Keith and Lance talk together later, but felt that he could appease Lance if he thought he’d get to explain himself more to Keith later. 

The rest of training didn't go smoothly. Shiro gave up completely on team building drills, the clear split between Keith and the team making it impossible to do anything successfully together. 

He then made the mistake of insisting on hand-to-hand combat training, not thinking at all when he paired himself with Keith. It initially felt logical to separate Keith from the rest of the group, to put him with the only person truly on his side, but Shiro forgot something about sparring with Keith. Shiro loved sparring with Keith a bit too much, enjoying when he could pin Keith down and Keith would growl and fight, the determination in his eyes nothing short of beautiful. He also liked when he could position himself pushing Keith’s chest into the ground, his arms pinned behind his back. Shiro would press himself close against Keith’s back, making sure the man had nowhere to move. In this position his hips slotted perfectly against Keith’s ass, something that always had his thoughts spiraling into dangerous territory.

Keith pinning Shiro down wasn’t too different. Shiro loved it when Keith’s eyes held a fire in them and his lips would quirk up slightly as he held Shiro’s hands above his head. Shiro found that he never minded losing when Keith was on top of him, his long legs straddling Shiro’s waist. He was small, but agile and stronger than most humans, his fighting style learned from the Blades sometimes giving him the upperhand. 

Today Shiro was on top, using his hands to pin Keith’s slim wrists to the ground. Keith struggled as usual, twisting this way and that to get out of Shiro’s hold. His back arched off the floor, his body trying to push itself out of Shiro’s grip and off the ground. His hair was splayed out against the ground, some pieces of the braid falling out. A sheen of sweat coated his skin, his cheeks flushed from all the exertion. Keith looked up at Shiro, still struggling to get out of the hold. Through those long lashes, Shiro could see those purple irises, a strong heat radiating from his gaze. 

Shiro tensed. Here he was, knowing that this man was his future husband. Keith, the beautiful Galra man with a body that fit against Shiro’s just perfectly and lips that looked like they’d be soft when pressed against his, was going to be his spouse. 

This was something Shiro had to quickly remove from his mind, holding Keith down much more important at the moment.

“Yield,” Shiro finally said, pressing Keith harder into the ground. His voice came out rough, something that Shiro prayed Keith didn’t notice. 

There was only more struggling, Keith refusing to give in and allow Shiro to win.

“Yield,” Shiro said again, pressing his body down against Keith’s. 

It was hot, feeling how powerful Keith was as he struggled again as a last effort. He was reminded again how strong Keith was as he used his legs to try and push Shiro off of him. He was strong, but Shiro was stronger.

Keith stopped struggling. He then turned his head, looking away from Shiro. “I yield.”

Shiro gave him a gentle smile, something that felt slightly out of place after having their bodies pressed so tightly against each other. It was supposed to be a sign of peace after a particularly rough fight, but it turned into a laugh when Keith was pouting exaggeratedly. 

Keith wasn’t too bad of a sore loser, but he did like winning. If anything, his reactions to losing were actually adorable.

“Great job, Keith,” Shiro said kindly, his tone not fitting their position at all.

Keith gave him a petulant look. “I lost.”

Shiro let go of Keith’s wrists and sat back on his thighs that still caged Keith’s legs. “You learned. Don’t think I didn’t notice your kicks are harder and higher. You’re getting better and that’s the intention of lessons.”

Keith pushed his body up by his forearms, not being able to help the proud grin that crossed his face. “You noticed?”

Shiro laughed again. “Of course. I wouldn’t be a very good teacher if I didn’t.”

Keith smirked, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t know. I think there are many things we can learn from each other.”

That stopped any amusement Shiro had, it all completely replaced with feeling very awkward, and feeling horny even more than that.

Shiro then stood, realizing that he was holding their position in silence much longer than was appropriate. He reached out a hand for Keith to take. Keith grasped his hand, allowing himself to be pulled off the ground. 

Thankfully nobody noticed his lapse in judgement, all probably lost in their own thoughts. He quickly decided it was best to leave it there.

“Okay, guys,” Shiro said, clapping his hands together. “Good job today. I can tell that everybody is improving.”

This excited Lance, him beaming at the praise Shiro had just given him. Hunk and Pidge were excited too, but it seemed that they were just happy training was over. Allura was different, clearly wanting to stay and discuss something with Shiro, but one look at Keith had her following the others. It was clear to Shiro the hatred of Keith wasn’t going to leave anytime soon, not when everybody was worrying about Shiro’s wellbeing. 

Everybody was gone now but Keith. Usually this wouldn't bother Shiro, it would actually leave him feeling happier than usual, but things were different now. Shiro was going to be Keith's husband, and this was his first chance to talk about the engagement. Shiro didn't want to talk about the engagement, not really, not when he knew what the situation was all about. 

“Hello, Shiro,” Keith greeted as if nothing were out of the ordinary. 

“Keith,” Shiro said, trying not to show how nervous he was.

Keith wasn't nervous at all, or at least that's how he appeared. With everything that’s transpired today, Shiro didn’t know how it was possible. This only succeeded at making Shiro more nervous. 

“How are you?” Keith asked, looking up at Shiro. 

“I’m fine,” Shiro answered abruptly, hoping Keith wouldn’t press any further. 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “You probably shouldn’t lie to your future spouse, you know?” 

There it was. The thing that was going to make this exchange very different from their past ones of strategies, stories, and fun banter.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro apologized sincerely. “You probably didn't expect all this to happen, did you?” 

“I'm fine. I’d actually hoped it was going to be you who offered,” Keith admitted. “I trust you, and I require trust in a spouse.” He looked away. “I volunteered to have taken any of the others, but I had a feeling you would be brave enough to sacrifice yourself for the coalition. I believed in that.”

“It’s not a sacrifice to marry you,” Shiro insisted. “I offered for the coalition because I know that we’d work best together. I trust you, too. There’s nothing I’m ‘sacrificing’ here.” 

“But don’t you want to ‘fall in love?’” Keith asked. “Lance said that's what you're giving up. It sounds important to Earthen people.” 

Shiro frowned. “Don’t listen to Lance, Keith. Besides, I already tried the falling in love thing… it didn’t work out too well.” 

It always hurt to remember Adam. It didn’t end well at all, and Shiro blamed himself for most of it. Adam wanted love, he wanted marriage and forever. Shiro wanted to live his true dreams, which in the end didn’t truly include Adam. He wanted space, he wanted the stars and ships. He liked Adam and did eventually want a future, but more than anything he wanted to live his dream before he lost all his abilities to do so caused by his disease. 

With an extra pang of guilt he remembered how terribly Adam wanted a ring on his finger. He wanted a wedding and kids, and Shiro knew this. Adam had dropped hints enough times that he was going to ask any day now until Shiro decided his biggest love wasn’t Adam, but project Kerberos. Today he felt wrong and guilty.

Keith’s head snapped toward Shiro, his expression concerned. “You have another? You’re giving up your mate for the coalition? Does he know?”

Shiro held his hands up. “No! We broke up. He wanted love and I wanted Kerberos. We weren’t meant to work out. It’s all okay, I promise.” 

Keith’s eyebrows pinched together. “You wanted your mission more? Isn’t that more important? The reason we’re getting married is because of the mission.”

“On Earth some people value love over everything,” Shiro admitted quietly. “I loved my job more than him. In relationships on Earth many people usually want you have to give your all into your lover. Adam was one of those people.” 

“Your perseverance and dedication to the mission is something any Blade would be proud of,” Keith stated strongly. “Mates are important, but achieving knowledge is bigger than that.” 

Despite the blush that crossed his cheeks at the compliment, Shiro couldn’t help but feel wrong. He loved being complimented by Keith, but he knew the importance of romantic love. “What about your mom? You said she loved your father, didn’t you?” 

That’s when Keith looked at him strangely. “Yes, she did. However, she loved his dedication and perseverance, too. She’s always told me my father was strong and brave, things she admired in anybody—Galra or human. I am the same as her, I suppose. I ‘love’ those qualities.”

Shiro only blushed further, his cheeks and ears burning bright red. “You’d fall in love with somebody like that?” 

“Yes, I could ‘love’ somebody who is brave and strong,” Keith admitted thoughtfully. “I also think I could fall in love with another species, something many Galra outside of the Blades would disapprove of.”

Shiro decided not to question “like a human?” believing the sentence much too obvious, even to somebody as oblivious to love as Keith. Even if he didn’t realise, Shiro knew Keith’s mom would. Keith’s mom liked him, appreciated what he was doing for the coalition. She didn’t need to know just how in love with her son Shiro was. She was appreciative of the coalition, of everything Shiro’s done, but if she knew about the “true love” business Shiro had a feeling she might not be so hospitable around him anymore. He could never be sure, he could easily get some slight smirks and shaking of heads like the ones from the other Blade members, but with such an overprotective Galra woman it had Shiro doubting that could be true. 

“Galra also focus on physical attraction a lot,” Keith added. “Instincts tell some of us to find somebody of equal or of higher strength, somebody who’s strong. Others tend to want to be protectors, wanting somebody of equal or lower strength. They don't want weakness, no Galra does, they just like the idea of protecting. Size and strength matters in Galra relationships.” 

“And what do you like?” Shiro asked quickly, hoping to tamper down where his thoughts were spiralling. 

Keith frowned. “You'll only make fun of me, all the other Blades have.” 

“We’re friends,” Shiro began earnestly. “I won't make fun of you.” 

“All the others say it's because of my size,” Keith said. “They might be right. I've always wanted my mate to be big.” 

“Big?”

Shiro was immediately confused when Keith began taking off the gauntlet from his right arm, giving Shiro a direct view of the small purple hand. 

Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand and held it in his. He raised their hands and entwined fingers up in front of Shiro. “You know; big.”

Shiro stared ahead, gazing at how small Keith’s hand looked in his and trying to avoid thinking about how soft and warm Keith’s hand was. It was like his hand belonged in Shiro’s. Keith was also right, Shiro was in fact much bigger than Keith.

Check off a kink he didn't know he had. 

“Not too big,” Keith continued. “I don’t need a protector, I just want big enough to know my mate is strong. I want somebody strong in mind and body—a leader.”

“And I’m taking that away from you,” Shiro stated, not bothering to offer the words as a question.

Keith let go of Shiro’s hand, and Shiro tried not to frown at the loss. 

Keith shook his head, pulling his gauntlet back on. “I understand what I’m doing. This is for the sake of the universe and nothing can stop me from doing this, especially my own wants.” 

Shiro had to stop himself from wincing. Keith was dedicated to the cause to the point he really wanted to do this. He wasn’t questioning anything and didn’t feel like he was giving something up by being with a man he didn’t love. He was ready and willing to do all of this without a second thought, and Shiro couldn’t help but be worried at how far he’d go to make sure this “mission” went perfectly. He was giving up a lifetime, and didn’t care.

Shiro supposed he was doing the same by going along with all of this, but there was something different about giving himself up compared to Keith being devoted to the cause.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Shiro said honestly. “Most people wouldn’t do something like this and you… you want to help the universe. You’re not being selfish.”

Keith frowned. “You’re not being selfish either. Is that strange on Earth?”

“Depends who you ask,” Shiro replied. “As I said before, some people want love and giving it up probably seems like too much to ask.”

“You’re ‘amazing’ too,” Keith stated firmly, nodding his head. He then looked away from Shiro, his eyebrows pinching together in worry. “My mother is going to scold me.”

Shiro laughed. “We can’t have that. Have a good night, Keith.”

Then Keith surprised him, reaching out toward Shiro with his arms outstretched. Shiro flinched back for only a moment before he realized what Keith was doing. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, squeezing tightly. 

This would’ve been something amazing, something Shiro would want to keep in his mind forever, but the amount of strength Keith put into the hug was suffocating. “Uh, K-Keith?”

“This is a hug, right?” Keith asked, his head resting on Shiro’s chest. “My mother said Earth people do it when they want to show affection.”

“Did she also tell you Earth bodies are kinda fragile?”

Not even a second later Keith jumped away, realizing quickly it’s best not to hug tight enough to break ribs. “Oh.”

“You’re fine,” Shiro insisted at Keith’s dejected look. “Just be careful next time, okay?”

Keith’s eyes widened, realizing the implications of what Shiro had just said. He wanted more hugs in the future, just as long as he kept them gentle. Somehow the approval made him feel good, only making Shiro worry more about how the other paladins treated him. 

“I don’t want Krolia getting mad at me, so you might want to head back to the base,” Shiro said.

Keith only smiled and nodded at him before turning to leave. Shiro watched Keith walk away, realising his future was about to change drastically. That's the man he's going to marry, to have a future with. 

Shiro had trouble sleeping that night. 

He usually struggled sleeping, his time in the arena haunting his dreams, but this was different. 

Keith was going to be his husband. Different thoughts ran through his mind, particularly of the conversation they’d shared. 

It took a day after that for Krolia to confront Shiro about this marriage. 

He’d expected it to happen earlier, Krolia meeting her son’s future husband. Krolia had always liked Shiro, or at least liked him more so than Lance, who was nothing but aggressively antagonistic toward her son. 

Shiro had been working out in the castleship early in the morning when Krolia appeared. 

“You love my son,” Krolia stated. 

Shiro went pale. He wasn’t ready for this talk. He didn’t need Krolia to tell him he didn’t deserve Keith, he knew that much already. 

Then he realised he had to say something back, the woman’s raised eyebrows indicating that she wasn’t willing to wait too long for an answer. He most definitely didn’t want to lie, but the truth wasn’t promising either. 

“Yes,” Shiro said. 

Shiro said it firmly, hoping this would show that he loved Keith and that wasn’t going to change.

She then surprised him by smiling. “You’re a good man, Shiro,” she said. “If there's anybody who my son is required to marry, I’m glad it’s you.” 

Shiro was shocked. Krolia came off as the protective mother, not the type to just go along with allowing just any man to fall in love with her son. It didn’t help that this was an arranged marriage, nothing based on love at all. If anything, he’d expect Krolia to flash her knife at him with a promise that if he ever betrayed Keith in any way she’d end his life regardless of his position as the leader of the most powerful space mech in the universe.

“You would never take advantage of him,” she said, sure of herself. “I won’t say this of my fellow Blade members, but many Galra would use his size against him. He is strong, strong enough to fight any species, but it’s the intent that matters.” 

Shiro nodded in agreement, knowing very well he’d never hurt Keith. He was also very much aware of the shock many Galra had as Shiro slayed every large monster they threw against him, confused at how such a small being (he was six-two—not short at all) would win so many fights. He knew better than anybody they’d underestimate Keith.

“I assume consummating the marriage will also go smoothly,” she added thoughtfully. “You're a conventionally attractive man with amazing stamina and strength. Only the best for my son.” 

“‘Consummating?’” Shiro said weakly. 

She frowned. “I am very aware Earthen people know about sex.”

Shiro was a virgin. Him and Adam had kissed, sometimes heatedly, but they never went all the way. Adam always stopped them after the session was getting too heavy, and Shiro just let him have his boundaries. 

Adam wanted that moment of true love between two people before anything happened, wanting to know that Shiro was “the one” before they took that step in their relationship. It turned out that Shiro was never the one Adam truly wanted to be with, and Shiro never had a problem with that. 

Now he was going to lose his virginity to somebody who didn’t love him. 

Her eyebrows pinched together when genuine worry crossed his expression. “I have noticed your attraction to my son. Consummating with your mate is not required, but heavily recommended in terms of Galra marriages. It shows a deep physical connection between you and your spouse, something so unbreakable they leave an imprint on your mind and body forever. As this is a marriage for an alliance, it would only make sense to create such a bond.”

Shiro tried not to gape. He found the idea of sex special, but the Galra saw something beyond that. It was important to their culture, something that Shiro didn't know how he'd be able to take. He'd been with Adam two years, knowing him for five. Keith he’d trusted and admired, and had fallen in love with him almost immediately. Keith, however, had obviously yet to fall in love with him. 

“Why would I want to have sex with somebody who doesn't want me?” Shiro questioned, voicing his thoughts. 

Krolia frowned. “This is all a part of your sacrifice for the mission. I understand you love my son, but you must understand first and foremost that this marriage is not based on love, it is an arrangement to create a bond between Voltron and the Blades of Marmora.” 

Shiro knew she was right. The entire thing was impersonal. He loved Keith, but overall this was for Voltron’s sake. He was doing what was right for his teammates and the rest of the universe. Voltron needed help getting that red lion, and the Blades were the best option. 

“I understand,” he said, trying not to appear defeated. 

She paused a moment before giving him a smile. “I understand your fears, but you are a strong man. You can do this. You also mean so much to my son. He’s also respectable, he’d never force himself on you. He knows the mission, but he’d never hurt you.” 

Shiro nodded. “He’s pretty great, isn’t he?”

She nodded. “He is.” She then sighed. “I should let you return to your work. I believe I’ve tortured you enough.” 

She left, not looking back. 

Shiro continued exercising after that with more vigour, trying to distract himself from his talk with Krolia. His feelings were complicated, and their future together was even more so.

He thought about his and Keith’s lives as husbands. He didn’t know how affectionate Galra were in terms of subtle displays of affection between lovers, but he now knew that sex was going to be an important aspect of their arrangment. Shiro was very interested in having sex with Keith, but Keith could treat it like an obligation, something that Shiro never wanted.

It was much longer than usual before Shiro left the training area, his thoughts making him lose time. He could only hope the others hadn’t noticed Krolia in the castleship, their questions probably being more than Shiro can take at the moment. One interrogation was enough for the day.

“Shiro? Can we talk?” Allura asked seriously from behind him, her voice and footsteps echoing in the hallway. 

Shiro tried not to cringe, wanting to leave as fast as he could. He really didn’t want Allura to realize that he was more invested in the marriage than out of necessity, especially if she found out Shiro couldn’t fight images of a naked Keith in his mind. He didn’t need the fact he was interested in Keith getting out amongst the paladins, Blades, and then eventually to Keith. 

“Sure,” he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “What’s up?” 

“I know what you said before, about being okay with marrying a Galra, but you truly don’t believe this, do you?” she asked, her voice unwavering. 

Shiro frowned. He should’ve known. “I’m marrying Keith, who’s my friend. I can do this, Allura. It’s more than just a marriage, it’s a way of helping Voltron. We need to have the Blade’s help to get the red lion. You can understand that, right?”

“The Galra are monsters, Shiro,” Allura then insisted darkly. “It’s in their blood, and that includes Keith. They destroyed my planet, they’ve killed many more. Keith could hurt you just like any other Galra. Should we really risk one of Voltron’s paladins for this?” 

Shiro sighed. “I’ve already told all of you that I know what I’m doing. I’ll marry Keith and do whatever that entails. As the leader of Voltron, shouldn’t it be important for me to do whatever for my team? I can do this.”

Allura’s eyes widened at him, coming to some sudden realization. “‘Do whatever that entails?!’ Shiro, you don’t know what you’re saying! The Galra—they’re animalistic, needing to follow their base needs and call these acts part of their culture. Do you know what that means?! Keith could hurt you and he wouldn’t even care! None of them would!” 

“Stop,” Shiro interrupted coldly. “As I said, I’ll do whatever that entails, and I guess we both know what that means.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Allura, I know you’re concerned, but please. Keith is my friend. I trust him.” 

“On Altea, we believed in emotion, passion, trust,” Allura explained. “All things that brought a pair together. Can you honestly say that about Keith?” 

Shiro sighed. “This is an arranged marriage, Allura. It doesn’t matter what we have or don’t have.”

“It’s not fair!” she shouted, tears suddenly coming to her eyes. “My father would never approve of having the leader of Voltron make such a sacrifice!”

“I’m not dying,” Shiro replied. “Nobody wants me dead in this case, something I can’t say about other alien’s I’ve met.”

“Then explain why he goes in your room when you’re not around,” she said cooly. “You think that doesn’t show nefarious intent?”

Despite the atmosphere around the conversation, Shiro knew very well what was happening and had to suppress humorlessly laughing at the relatively innocent reason Keith was sneaking into his room.

“He’s using my shower.”

Allura paused, just staring at Shiro. 

“Apparently he feels temperature more than the others and likes the hot water,” Shiro continued after a moment of Allura clearly not knowing what to say. “The only thing he’s guilty of is using all the conditioner.” 

“And you’re sure he’s not there to harm you?”

“Unless we’re talking about leaving a lot of his stuff in my bathroom, then no.”

Allura’s cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment and anger. “This isn’t a joke!”

“I trust Keith, and that’s the end of that,” Shiro said, hoping to have a tone of finality. “He’s going in this to help fight Zarkon, and I hope that you find out you can trust him, too.”

“I hope you learn you can’t,” she said before turning away.

Shiro sighed as he watched her walk down the hallway, knowing this wouldn’t be the end of long interrogations from the other Paladins. 

He then headed toward his own room, ready to take a break after an afternoon where he realized the rest of the day was not going to be a good one. 

He quickly walked back, knowing that with his luck he’d have everybody stopping him to talk about the marriage. With a loud sigh he let the door swish behind him, very much needing to do something about his sore muscles he gained from overworking himself. He took his vest and shirt off and set them down on the bed, not even his tiredness keeping him from tossing clothes on the ground. 

Shiro opened the bathroom door, only to find Keith already in there.

It’s not like it was unusual for Keith to use his bathroom—that much wasn’t true at all. Shiro had been honest with Allura when he said Keith liked the hot water, he’d told Shiro as much. His showers in Shiro’s bathroom had become very frequent after Keith realized Shiro meant it when he said he didn’t care if he came in Shiro’s room. He’d heard Keith in his shower multiple times before he came out, but his braid was perfect and his suit always completely on.

The problem now was that he was half-naked. 

He had on his tight Blades undersuit only pulled up to his waist, his bare chest viewable to Shiro’s eyes. Shiro had seen Keith in his tight suit that left next to nothing to the imagination, but this was different. There were beads of water trailing down the expanse of purple skin, falling until they hit the top of Keith’s suit resting low on his hips. He followed one rolling drop of water, breathlessly watching as it moved, accommodating to every rib, muscle, and finally one of Keith’s delicious hip-bones.

Keith looked at him strangely, tilting his head in confusion. “Are you alright?” 

Shiro kept his gaze above Keith’s shoulders, but found this didn’t really help. His long hair was down, not in his usual braid so the soft black strands spilled down over his shoulders. His hair was longer and thicker than Shiro had realized, and he wanted nothing more than to feel it between his fingers. 

Keith then looked down at Shiro’s naked torso, not in shock at the scars that littered the skin, but with a curiosity. 

He reached out, fingers lightly grazing a deep wound on his upper torso. “You fought a Verairan?”

“The one with the pointy tail? Yeah, he was pretty tough,” Shiro said, surprised at how such a good fighter could be so soft.

Keith’s eyes followed his hand as he let his fingertips graze the scars that littered Shiro’s upper-body. He was curious and tentative in his movements, all as if he was cataloguing each scar and trying to figure out the causes of each one. It was unbelievable how good it felt to be touched like this, like he was precious. For too long in space he’d associated touch with violence, with hurt. Keith was changing that simply by letting his fingers touch his skin lightly.

Keith moves his pointer finger across Shiro’s skin until he reached the top of his metal arm. “And this? I don’t know this one.” He paused a moment. “Unless that is inappropriate to ask a human. You don’t have to answer.” 

“You are my fiance,” Shiro said. “I think you have the right to ask.”

“That doesn’t mean I have a right to an answer,” Keith argued, but gazed again at the scar, trailing his finger along the inflamed skin. “I don’t know much about Earth customs, but it seems that humans don’t view scars the way Galra do.”

Keith changed his attention from Shiro’s scars to lightly touch Shiro’s Galra arm. His fingers traced along the various plates of his arm, clearly deep in thought.

Somehow it felt good. Touch wasn’t the same in his Galra arm, and he’d just begun to try and ignore the ghost of feeling something. The arm felt like a detachment, something cold and cruel that he didn’t want connected to him, but Keith had him feeling differently. He was a warm presence, something somehow so soft against something so hard and cold. It was like he could feel again.

“How do Galra view scars?” Shiro asked breathily, still so amazed at Keith’s soft touches. 

“Signs of survival,” Keith answered, too distracted by Shiro’s Galra arm to notice his switch of tone. “You should be proud of them, showing that you have fought and lived while the other failed.”

Shiro gave a weak laugh. “That’s a nice sentiment, but it doesn’t change the fact they’re ugly.” 

Keith frowned, his gaze shifting to Shiro. “I don’t think I like the men of Earth’s standards if they don’t find you beautiful.”

“What?” Shiro asked, knowing he couldn’t have heard correctly. 

Keith hummed, once again letting his hand map out the metal of Shiro’s arm. “You’re strong in body and mind, as well as a survivor. Don’t you remember what I said about what Galra find attractive?” 

Shiro let out a humorless laugh. “‘Big’ and ‘scarred.’ Are they okay with the white hair, too?”

Keith gave him a small smile. He let his hand fall to his side, his curiosity currently sated. “Not really. The fact that you lack any purple fur isn’t ideal, but I personally don’t find it unappealing.”

“My hair used to have your color,” Shiro admitted quietly. 

Shiro reached out slowly, giving Keith time to push him away. Keith didn’t flinch or smack Shiro’s hand away, instead only looked at Shiro with a hard stare, waiting for Shiro to touch him. Shiro only lightly touched his hair, trying to be as gentle as when Keith was touching his skin. He used his human hand, needing to feel every sensation he could that he didn’t have with his Galra arm.

Keith’s hair was as soft as he’d always thought. It was still wet, but that didn’t take away from the overall experience of touching the hair Shiro had only fantasized about touching before.

“If you used to have this color, why is it now white?” Keith asked, his question curious but demeanor gentle.

“Anxiety does that,” Shiro admitted, letting his fingers fall from Keith’s hair. “Most natural hair looks like all the other Paladins.”

Keith then suddenly looked disgusted. “Like Lance? He’s to Earth men’s standards? He’s so loud.” 

“He’s also straight, so it doesn’t really matter to him what Earth men think,” Shiro replied humorously. 

Keith gave Shiro a confused expression. “He has a thin body, but what does that change what he thinks about Earth men?”

“It means he just likes women,” Shiro explained patiently, realizing that Keith knew just as much about some aspects of Earth culture as Shiro knew about Galra culture. “I’m gay. I only like men.” 

“I see,” Keith said slowly. “So you could be sexually interested in me, but Lance would not?”

Keith had no idea what he’d just said.

After a moment of coughing uncontrollably, Keith gave him a concerned look. “Did I say something?”

“No, you’re fine,” Shiro said. “You’re sexually attractive.”

That’s when Shiro realized his dire mistake. He’d just said that out loud.

Keith didn’t seem to really understand what Shiro had just done, his gaze showing confusion more than anything. “But Lance said I was ugly.”

“You’re not ugly,” Shiro said, realizing he needed to have a talk with Lance.

“I don’t care what he thinks about my appearance,” Keith admitted. “My existence doesn’t depend on being beautiful, I’m a Blade.”

“I guess that’s one way to look at it,” Shiro said. “But you should know you are beautiful.”

“Lance said--”

He didn’t get the chance to finish, not before Shiro reached out with his human hand to cup Keith’s jaw. He used his thumb to gently stroke up and down Keith’s cheek, the motion slow and sweet.

“Lance is wrong,” Shiro stated firmly. “And even if your ‘existence doesn’t depend on being beautiful,’ sometimes it’s nice to know there’s somebody out there who can see all sorts of beauty in you. I know you’re brave, intelligent, and you have beautiful eyes.”

Keith suddenly let himself relax into Shiro’s touch, then snuggling closer to his hand. “I suppose that is nice, being called beautiful. Strange, but nice.”

Then, like a cat, Keith encouraged Shiro’s hand to stroke his hair. As if that wasn’t adorable enough, he began purring.

“Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise,” Shiro said gently, stroking the side of Keith’s head softly.

Keith only continued to enjoy Shiro’s ministrations, and Shiro couldn’t help but indulge him. His cat-like behavior only continuing as he sniffed at Shiro’s wrist. Eventually he brought up both of his hands to cover Shiro’s. He was smiling, a beautiful smile Shiro had never seen on Keith before.

“Thank you for letting me scent you,” Keith said shyly, looking up at Shiro through his lashes. “I assumed the Blades won’t come after you anyway as they know our situation, but it’s nice that you allowed me to do it. Nobody has wanted me like that before.”

“I—what?”

“Earth doesn’t have scenting?”

“Uh, no,” Shiro replied confusedly. “You were sniffing my wrist? Does that mean something?”

Keith’s grip tightened on Shiro’s hand, but the expression on his face was heartbreaking. “Galra do it to show affection, like a hug. I thought… I apologize. I won’t do it—”

“You can do it if you want to,” Shiro interrupted quickly. “I just didn’t know it was a thing. I think if we’re going to be husbands we should be allowed to be affectionate, right?”

Keith hesitated. “I suppose.”

“Is something wrong?”

Keith bit his lip. “My mother and Kolivan will know I scented you.” 

“Oh.” That was really not good, but Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment.

“It’s a way Galra know relationships.” Keith hesitated. “It’s usually done by mates, but it can be done with good friendships, too. It’s like telling everybody there’s somebody you care about. It’s special. My mother said that many Galra under Zarkon don’t do it as often because telling others who you care about deeply is dangerous. I’m glad I can do it with you.”

“On Earth we use rings and social media to show we’re in relationships,” Shiro replied dumbly, knowing there’s no way he could follow up with anything similar to scenting.

“My mother said there’s another thing Earth people do,” Keith said, looking Shiro directly in the eyes. “Galra do it too, but it’s not as important as scenting here.”

“What is it?” Shiro asked, wondering what sort of display of affection Earth shared with Galra. 

Keith didn’t answer, and instead took Shiro’s hand and brought it down back to his side. He brought his hand there, but didn’t let go. He stepped closer to Shiro, so close Shiro could see the small golden flecks in Keith’s irises and count every eyelash. He could see those soft looking lips, ones that he suddenly realized were getting very close to him. Keith was now standing on his tiptoes, leaning into Shiro just in the slightest to keep his balance. Shiro became very aware in that moment that they both were still half-naked, their bare chests pressed against each other’s.

That’s when Keith presses his lips gently to Shiro’s cheek.

It was soft, sweet, and better than anything Shiro could’ve ever imagined.

Keith parted all too soon, Shiro needing their skin-on-skin contact to continue. “I want to stay, but I promised Kolivan I’d look at battle plans with the others.”

While he really wanted to tell Keith to stay, Shiro found out he could only nod, his shock making him speechless.

Shiro stayed frozen, but somehow was able to say goodbye.

After hearing the door whoosh closed after a moment of shifting fabric of Keith straightening his suit, Shiro knew Keith was gone.

Keith had made his day miraculously better with his nose pressed to Shiro’s wrist and a kiss on the cheek, and Shiro knew that this was a strange thing to feel fix his day.

It was probably sad to be so invested in such small touches, but Keith had saved him in more ways than one. Shiro had been hurt after everything that happened to him in the arena, but Keith never looked at him negatively over it. He knew about the fighting and the scars, the things that he couldn’t tell the others. Keith accepted all of him anyway, and that meant everything to Shiro.

After a moment, Shiro began stripping, realizing the reason he'd come into the bathroom in the first place. Shiro stepped into the shower after checking the water, letting the warm water spray against his tight and sore muscles. 

That’s when he looked over, noticing that the conditioner bottle had much less conditioner than how he’d left it yesterday. He smiled to himself, noting that there was something so much more to Keith than what the others knew, what they thought they could see based on his eye color. Shiro meant what he said when he told Keith he was brave, intelligent, and beautiful. Everything about him Shiro couldn’t help but love.

Shiro thought again about Keith’s beauty that had Shiro tongue-tied at first. He wanted to run his fingers through his long black hair, touch his body as he touched Shiro’s. Keith’s exposed torso was pressed against his, the skin on skin contact leaving Shiro feeling warm.

Shiro looked down and groaned. His dick was now half-hard. 

He hadn't gotten off in ages, not since before Kerberos. There hadn’t been much time for any sort of “pleasure” when in space, much less where he touched himself. He tried to argue with himself that he could easily hold off even longer without touching himself, but he had a feeling this one wasn’t going to go away easily. 

It would be wrong to think of Keith like this.

He realized he didn’t have to think of Keith, he didn’t have to think of anybody if he didn’t want to. 

He knew he was lying to himself, that Keith would be the first thing to come to his mind, but he also knew there was no turning back once he gripped the base of his already half-hard dick. 

And that's when Keith came to the forefront of his mind. 

He imagined that small hand that had touched him wrapped around his cock, tenderly touching the skin. 

He wondered about Keith's demeanour during sex. If Keith fucked like he fought with fiery gazes and a challenging tilt of his lips, Shiro was a goner. He’d be all heat and passion, needing Shiro to fuck him hard and fast.

Keith was also curious in nature too. Shiro was always a giver in everything he did, he’d want to do everything to give Keith immense amounts of pleasure while they moved together, but he had a feeling Keith would want to use his hands to map out the planes of Shiro’s body, taking in every little detail. He’d do this while they’d fight too, taking note of every little move Shiro would make, and Shiro had a feeling that Keith would do the same during sex. He’d notice the most sensitive parts of Shiro’s body that would make him pant and gasp, and Keith would use this against him. 

Shiro imagined how Keith would tease him. Shiro could picture perfectly how Keith would give kisses to Shiro’s skin as he slid down his body. He’d touch all Shiro’s scars like he’d done not an hour ago, putting the perfect amount of sweetness and love alongside that roughness Keith would like. He’d give kisses to Shiro’s inner thighs, maybe even nip and suck marks there. He’d look up at Shiro with his lips quirked up, right before taking him into his mouth.

Shiro didn’t know what getting his dick sucked felt like, but he did know he was very interested in seeing Keith’s lips stretched around his cock. Keith would bob his head, Shiro knowing very well that if Keith wanted to do something, he wouldn’t give up until he was perfect.

Coming back to reality, Shiro suddenly gave himself a tentative stroke, only lightly brushing his fingers along the shaft of his cock. 

Shiro gasped, placing a hand against the shower wall to steady himself. It felt too good to pair feeling and imagination together, to see Keith filling his thoughts. 

He closed his eyes while giving himself another much firmer stroke, imagining he wasn’t in the small shower in the castleship, but instead with a beautifully naked Keith he’d flipped around on a bed he could call theirs. Keith would be against the sheets, an expanse of purple skin all for only Shiro to see. 

“Keith,” he moaned softly, seeing all these images float to the forefront of his mind as his hand slowly traveled up and down his cock. They were vivid, too vivid. 

He'd eventually begin to use his fingers to open Keith up for him. Keith would be impatient, tell Shiro to just fuck him already, but Shiro would be careful. He wouldn’t be outdone, however. He'd curl his fingers, trying to find that perfect spot that'd have Keith crying out and begging for more. 

Then he’d push all the way in inside Keith. 

Shiro bit his lip to stop any of the inevitable noises he’d make from escaping his lips. He was stroking harder and faster, needing the feeling to match his fantasy.

Keith would gasp and claw at the sheets underneath him, feeling Shiro fill him up with his dick. He’d make the most delicious noises, little moans and gasps as Shiro thrust inside him again and again.

Then he’d hear it from Keith, the beautiful “I love you.”

It didn’t take long after that before Shiro was coming.

Shiro watched as the mess washed away, questioning how he’d handle a kiss on the lips, much less a sexual relationship as “mates.” 

Shiro didn’t sleep that night. He was worried what his dreams would be filled with, not with his usual nightmares but instead images of Keith moaning and panting underneath him. 

Shiro sighed early in the morning, knowing that there was no chance of sleeping at this point.

He got ready easily, but didn’t look forward to the rest of the day. He was exhausted, not used to having even less sleep than usual. 

It didn’t take long before he heard shouting coming from the main room of the ship. It didn’t take too long before he picked up the pace, recognizing Keith and Lance’s voices.

“I don't understand why you hate me!” Keith shouted. “I haven't done anything to harm you!” 

“You've done everything to harm us!” Lance exclaimed. “Do you really think it's okay to barge in and force Shiro to marry you because he’s your ‘mission?’ Guess what? To anybody with a heart, it’s not!”

Shiro frowned. Keith and Lance had taken to avoiding each other except during training when there was no other option than to interact. 

“Lance!” Allura shouted. “This isn't the way to handle the situation!” 

“Stop antagonising me and my culture!” Keith growled. “The Blades of Marmora are here to help you! We’re doing what’s best for Voltron! Why can’t you see that?” 

“So by making us follow all your rules is helping us?” Lance questioned angrily. “Didn’t you hear what I said? Shiro is going to be married to a Galra forever because you have some creepy human fetish!” 

“Take that back!” Keith said. “I’d never hurt somebody because they are from Earth, especially if it’s Shiro!” 

Shiro had enough. “What’s going on here?” 

Lance twisted around to look at Shiro. He pointed at Keith. “Keith keeps on calling your marriage ‘the mission’ as if you’re an object or something!” 

“I’d never say Shiro is an object!” Keith argued fiercely. “He’s my friend!” 

“Friends don’t ask friends to marry them for no good reason,” Lance shot back. “If you were really a friend to any of us you’d call this whole thing off.” 

“Lance, you’re going too far,” Hunk interrupted. “I get where you’re coming from. I don’t want Shiro to get married either, but you can’t change it by yelling at Keith.” 

Instead of appreciating Hunk’s words of “support” against Lance, Keith only looked defeated. 

That look hurt Shiro as much as it was clearly hurting Keith. The antagonism toward him was finally taking its toll.

Keith was suddenly looking away from Shiro, probably expecting him to yell too. He looked upset, crossing his arms over his chest and eyes gazing far away from any of the others. 

“Keith and I are going into this willingly,” Shiro said, addressing Lance. “We shouldn’t blame Keith over something both of us decided we needed to do for the sake of Voltron.” 

Keith whipped his head around to look at Shiro, his eyes wide and lips parted. He was surprised at Shiro’s admission. 

“But it’s not fair!” Lance argued. “He’s Galra! You know, as in the bad guys we’re trying to fight?”

Shiro sighed. “Lance, Keith is right. This is a mission. We need this support from the Blades and Keith deserves your kindness, not to be put down for helping Voltron.” 

“Why are you always defending him?!” Lance asked furiously. “You can’t have a Galra as your favorite!”

“I don’t have ‘favorites,’ Lance,” Shiro argued. “We’re a team, a family.”

“But he’s not even a paladin!” Lance insisted. “It’s me, you, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk! He’s not one of us! He doesn’t deserve to have you feel anything for him!”

At those words, Keith broke. He curled in on himself, hiding his face from the others. Keith was usually fire and heat, and this was hurting Shiro as much as it was hurting Keith to see that flame put out. Keith would usually push back, and Shiro couldn’t help but notice something was keeping him from replying with anger.

“That’s not true,” Keith said, seemingly more to himself than anybody else. “He cares about me.”

The others looked taken aback, every single one of them.

Their reactions were understandable, especially when Keith and Shiro’s affection for each other was behind closed doors. As far as they knew Shiro let Keith in on their training sessions, nothing more than that. They didn’t know about Shiro’s feelings or how he’d touched Keith so gently when they weren’t around.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said, noticing Keith hiding his face from them all. He went over to Keith quickly, using his hands to frame Keith’s face and pull him up to look at Shiro. “You’re fine, okay? I’ve meant everything I’ve ever told you and I know that what you’re doing is to help the coalition and that will do everything to help the universe. We’re showing we’re loyal, that we can make an alliance for the sake of fighting Zarkon. That makes you strong and brave, and I’m glad you’re the one I’m going to marry.”

Keith looked at him in surprise, something so interesting from Keith’s usual stoic nature when he was around the others. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to.

“You can’t mean that, Shiro,” Allura said from behind him. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Shiro dropped his hands and turned around to address the team. He already missed the feeling of Keith’s skin, but he knew what he had to do. “I care about all of you. I’m coming to think of you guys like family, but you have to know that I respect Keith, and I want you all to do the same.”

“Not happening,” Lance snapped. “You’re my hero, but I can’t respect him, not when he doesn’t care about what he’s done to you or any of us. I’m out.”

Lance left without a second look to any of them.

Hunk looked hesitant, wanting to follow Lance but was stopped by something. He had a resolve, walking over to Keith and Shiro.

“I’m sorry, Keith,” he said hesitantly. “I kinda get what Lance is saying, but what he said wasn’t cool. Also, Lance isn’t a bad guy, he just gets passionate when it comes to Allura, who really hates your guts.” He leaned over to elbow Keith in the ribs. “You guys kinda make a cute couple in a weird way. Like, really weird, but cute.”

Shiro flushed pink, only causing Hunk to give him a sly smile. “Oh? Did I say something?”

“Thank you,” Keith said, trying to be earnest but the sadness hadn’t left his demeanor.

Hunk shrugged. “No problem. Even though Pidge glares and insults your intelligence a lot, she just does that. I know she feels the same as me.”

“Shut up!” Pidge shouted from the other side of the room, apparently listening in on their conversation. “And ‘cute’ doesn’t fit them at all! Have you seen them spar?! They look like they’re fucking and it’s uncomfortable!”

“Pidge!” Shiro and Hunk shouted at the same time. 

“Really didn’t need to have that burned in my brain,” Hunk groaned. “I’m leaving now. I should probably help Lance cool off.”

Pidge pointed a finger at Shiro and Keith. “Now that you know I know, try to keep the horny energy in the bedroom.”

Shiro tried to sputter out a “we’re not like that,” but Pidge just rolled her eyes and followed Hunk.

Allura had stayed, which is probably the reason Keith’s anxiety was still through the roof and he barely said anything to what any of the others had said.

Allura walked over to them, her gaze cold. “The idea of marrying a Galra is a terrible one, but I suppose that’s why I owe Shiro. He saved me from marrying somebody I don’t love. I will admit I am upset at what Lance said, and I know it’s my hatred of what the Galra have done to me that’s affected him, but I can’t find it in myself to forgive the idea of forcing a marriage on anybody, much less somebody I’ve grown to feel as a brother. I want to find somebody I love, and I know that’s what I want for Shiro. It’s not fair, but I won’t fight either of you anymore.”

Somehow, Keith was shaking after Allura’s words, something Allura glanced at for only a moment before leaving.

Shiro suddenly had all his attention on Keith, ready and willing to give him whatever he needed.

“I want a hug,” Keith whispered after Allura was out of earshot, hanging his head low, not allowing Shiro to look in his eyes.

“No problem,” Shiro said, quickly pulling Keith into his arms.

It was so easy to have Keith tight against him, especially after everything that had just occurred. What happened to Keith wasn’t good for him, not when he felt rejected again and again by people close to Shiro.

Lance was hurting Keith beyond any of the others at this point, even Allura. It was nice to have Hunk and Pidge on their side, but Allura and Lance were still content with disliking Keith. Allura was better than before, but that didn’t change the fact that she didn’t want Keith marrying Shiro.

“I like hugging,” Keith said against Shiro’s chest, snuggling in closer to him.

Shiro lifted up his hand from where it was wrapped around Keith’s body. “Scent me?”

It didn’t take even a second before Keith had taken Shiro’s hand and placed it on the side of his face. Shiro indulged him completely, using his thumb to stroke Keith’s cheekbone.

“Thank you,” Keith murmured, purring in content as he let Shiro have his hand entangled in his hair.

“Hey, I’ve got to help my mate, right?” Shiro said kindly. “You deserve to be happy, to be respected and cared for.”

“I’m glad it’s you,” Keith said softly. “You’re going to be a good mate. The kits will love you.”

Shiro let out a laugh. “Kits? Is that because Krolia is telling you she wants to be a grandmother?”

“She says we should name a boy ‘Yorak,’” Keith replied. 

“I don’t think so.”

Keith smiled up at Shiro. “That was a joke.”

“Oh?” Shiro said humorously. “Knowing Krolia I really doubt that.”

“Shiro?” Keith said, looking up at Shiro with his eyes shining brightly.

“Yeah?”

“I think I like kissing, too.”


End file.
